The First Chicken Goujon War
The First Chicken Goujon War was an international war that lasted from August 25th 2016 to December 9th 2016. It was the first major conflict involving Spicy-Memia, and is the second biggest war between Spicy-Memia and Primeland, the first biggest being The Social Justice War. History On August 25th 2016, Supreme Leader Woropay angered the people of Spicy-Memia by uploading a video of Sage, the religious figurehead of Sageism, cooking chicken goujons in his kitchen to the internet. Woropay had recorded Sage cooking whilst in a Skype call discussing peace negotiations between the two nations. As a result, Sage declared holy war on Primeland, leading the Spicy-Memian army of which he was allied with, to Luganville and committing intense acts of guerrilla warfare. Woropay ordered his Military Generals to fight back against the Memians, and The First Chicken Goujon War began. On September 11th 2016, a truce was held so that all Memian Soldiers could return to Spicy-Memia to celebrate the 'Pro-LGBT-But-Anti-Q Festival', which would occur every year on September 11th across Spicy-Memia. The war continued as normal the next day as Memian forces returned to Primeland. On October 31st 2016, Supreme Leader Carlo Worpay I decided to bring the war to an end by dropping a large bomb onto Spicy-Memia's base near Port Vila, which stocked most of Memia's weapon, food and ammunition supplies. Harry Jenkins and his air crew consisting of two other unknown Air Fleet recruits flew over Port Vila and dropped the bomb. However, it missed the intended target, and landed in the sea, where it failed to detonate and deactivated. It was later retrieved by Rodney Platt and The Navy, who returned it to Luganville with the intent of making improvements and attempting a second bomb drop. This second drop never happened due to the war ending before it could be carried out. On November 23rd 2016, Spicy-Memia offered a peaceful truce to Primeland, which was rejected, as the Empire had received a significant boost in supplies for food, ammunition and weaponry which they hoped would be able to combat Spicy-Memia's larger armies. On December 9th 2016, the war came to an end when Primeland surrendered due to lack of supplies in food, ammunition and weaponry, all of which were used up by some thots. Aftermath On December 10th 2016, Primeland was the second country to adopt Sageism as it's state religion after losing The First Chicken Goujon War to Spicy-Memia. Sage and his disciples set up numerous shrines and temples across The Primeland Empire, and the country is now regarded as a central hub for Sageists worldwide, with hundreds of followers coming to different parts of the nation every day just to praise Sage. Military powers Harry Jenkins, Rodney Platt and Luke Strange were arrested and taken back to Spicy-Memia on trial the same day. The three were then sentenced to The Gulag indefinitely. Jenkins was later released for good behaviour and Platt would be bailed out by the Nipple State leader Toby Nicholls. However, Luke Strange's fate was never revealed, and it is possible that he remains in The Gulag to this day. Woropay remained bitter about the war, and as a result, organised secret rebellions against Spicy-Memia forces in the country, with several riots occurring. Sage later allowed the Chicken Goujon video to remain online so long as it was on a private, secure webpage. Woropay agreed to Sage's conditions, and since then, the Chicken Goujon video remains on the dark corners of the web. After the arrests of his military leaders, Woropay replaced them with Matthew Dempsey and Jacques Tagholm, acting as the leaders of Primeland's Armed Forces, Navy and Air Fleet. Woropay also rebuilt his forces from the ground up, forcing any able men, women and children to enlist into any of the military sections. These factors would later lead to the beginning of The Social Justice War.